1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a print system, a print job creating device, a print job creating method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a print job creating program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a related-art image recording device that is capable of preventing unnecessary image output when a post-process is not allowed to be executed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
An application program for creating a print job may sometimes cause a printer to perform a post-process recorded in the print job by transmitting the created print job to the printer. However, it appears to be difficult to detect whether execution of the post-process recorded in the print job is acceptable in the printer before the print job is transmitted to the printer.